poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! in Team Robot in Pokemon Black and White The Series (The episode begins on a beautiful morning somewhere in the outskirts of Undella Town. Alex and his friends are helping the circus rehearse for their upcoming show.) Marty: Morning, Alex. Another beautiful day for rehearsing, huh? Alex: Sure is, Marty. - (Miles away out in the ocean, a copter is flying carrying Giovanni. The copter lands on a floating platform, where Giovanni meets up with Jessie, James, Dr. Zager, and Meowth) Jessie: Giovanni, sir. James: We've been waiting. Giovanni: Hmm. (looks out in the horizon) From this day onward, the Unova Region will be under the control of Team Rocket. And now, the final stage of Operation Tempest. Jessie, James, and Meowth: Yes, sir! - - - - - (All of a sudden, a Team Rocket copter comes flying downward towards the circus grounds) - - Marty: Listen, Mister. We don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but you're trespassing on private property. This is the circus grounds and we're rehearsing for a very important show here. So, beat it! (silent) Hey, do you have wax in your ears, bozo? I'm talking to you! (silent) All right, if it's the silent treatment I'm getting then I'll just kick you out of the circus grounds by force! Giovanni: (whispers) Shadow Claw! Alex: Marty, look out! (Giovanni's Persian uses Shadow Claw on Marty, sending him flying into the crates filled with circus props) Alex, Gloria, Melman and Stefano: Marty!!! (Alex growls) Gia: How dare you! Who do you think you are?! Giovanni: We came here for something very important to us. We came here to get the Pokémon, Meloetta. Vitaly: Meloetta? - - - - Stefano: If what you're saying is true, then you guys are an abomination! You're Pokémon pirates! That's what you are! Gloria: How can you use a rare Pokémon like Meloetta for your own selfish needs? - - Alex: Listen, the Unova Region is a free country and it has its own leaders so we don't care what you say about it! And you sure don't act like any leader I wanna follow. Meloetta is a free Pokémon and it deserves to roam free rather than suffer under an evil human's iron fist! Now, leave us alone! Gloria: Yeah, just go! Melman: Even if you are the leader of Team Rocket, that doesn't mean Meloetta would want to take over peaceful regions like you do! Marty: Meloetta even helped bring peace to Unova, sir! So, go away! Giovanni: (laughs) I'm afraid I can't do that. - - - - Alex: Guys, we have to find Team Robot and warn them about Team Rocket before they capture Meloetta. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Melman: Alex, we'll handle Team Rocket. You go help Ash protect Meloetta. Alex: No way! My place is with you guys. Marty: We'll be fine. Just go! Make sure Giovanni doesn't do anything threatening to our friend. Alex: But what about... Gloria: (pushes Alex) Just go already! Sheesh! What are you waiting for? An invitation? - - - - - - Agumon: Ash, no! Tai Kamiya: They got him! - - '''Takato Matsuki: '''Guilmon, Stop them! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts